


Strawberry Candy

by orphan_account



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter goes to Hogsmeade for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the Many Options Challenge from PotterheadAna02  
> Prompt:  
> Character: Albus Potter  
> Title: Strawberry Candy  
> Sentence: "You're so wild; it's a miracle they haven't put a leash on you yet."  
> Prompts: tutu, braid, red, wink, picnic, cross, heels, bag, sprint, confess  
> Genre: Humour

Thirteen-year-old Albus Potter couldn’t stop grinning as he and his best friend Sam walked into Hogsmeade, their noses and cheeks tipped red from the cold. It was his first ever trip to the tiny wizarding village, and he was really looking forward to it, especially after hearing James go on, and on, and on about it last year, kind of like Sam was now.

“… I can’t wait to see Honeydukes; my sister says they sell every kind of sweet imaginable, do you think she was exaggerating? And we have to go to Zonko’s, maybe we can find something to help you get back at James for dyeing your skin red last month. Although I have to say, you did look kinda ridiculous, ‘specially since it lasted all week. Oooh and we have to go see the Shrieking Shack. Did you know it’s one of the most haunted buildings in Britain? And I suppose we’ll have to go find Scrivenshaft's at some stage, I broke my last quill yesterday. Look! We’re here! ”

And with that, Sam took off running down the road, her long braids flying out behind her.

“Sam! Sammy! Wait for me!” Albus laughed has he sprinted after the girl, determined not to be left behind. Thankfully, Sam eventually came to a stop outside the famous sweetshop.

“Could you run any slower? I can run faster in heels!”

“Oi you!” Albus puffed, tweaking the end of one of her braids good-naturedly, “We didn’t have to run at all, the shops not going anywhere. Honestly, you're so wild; it's a miracle they haven't put a leash on you yet.” He teased.

Sam huffed, feigning annoyance as they walked into the brightly coloured building, which soon distracted her easily enough.

“Al! Al! Look at all this, it’s amazing! All this chocolate, my sister _was_ right. Oh look, Ice mice, you love those -”

Albus wasn’t listening to her, his attention was solely fixed on the sheer amount of sugary goodness surrounding them.

“... I mean really Al, EW, who would want to eat something made from cockroaches? Strawberry Candy, I love that! Should I get the large or the small packet? I’ll get the large...”

Twenty minutes later the young wizard and witch left the store, each clutching a big, brightly coloured bag of sweets and intending to completely ignore the advice of the cheery cashier who’s reminded them “Don’t eat it all at once, kids.” And given them a wink.

“Got any money left for Zonko’s?” asked Albus as they headed off down the shop-lined street.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, the two happy, but exhausted, teenagers sank onto the bench at the Gryffindor table.

“You feeling alright Sam? You’re looking a little green.” Asked Rose from across the table.

“Somebody ate too many sweets this afternoon.,” informed Albus as he spooned some mashed potatoes onto his plate.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have eaten _all_ of the Strawberry candy in one day.” Sam admitted with a grimace, eyeing the dinner dishes with distaste.

“You don’t say?” Albus laughed, “Potatoes, Sam?”

“No thanks.” Sam screwed up her nose “I don’t feel too great.”

“Aw, cheer up Sam, you never know, they might serve strawberry ice cream with dessert tonight.” Said Rose, trying not to smile.

“Or maybe that strawberry cheesecake you love so much.” suggested Albus.

Sam turned a little greener at the very prospect of more strawberry flavoured sweets, and aimed a friendly kick at her friends under the table.

“I’m never eating another strawberry flavoured thing in my life!” she declared, crossing her arms.

Albus and Rose laughed.

“Not even strawberry candy?”

“ _Especiall_ y not strawberry candy.”


End file.
